frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:AvadaKedavraRiddle/It's Me - Hogwart
Witam, witam. Jeśli się tu znalazłeś oznacza to, że za daleko zabłądziłeś w Wkii. Jesteś w jej najgłębszych zakamarkach. U mnie! A teraz chodź do cioci Avady, pokażę Ci kotki w piwnicy... tu zaczyna się klasyczny bełkot... Więc... Witam was na moim blogu. Jak możecie sądzić po tytule nasi bohaterowie, znajdą się w Hogwart. (jeej) Ale na początku ustalmy sobie kilka rzeczy. większy bełkot... Zacznijmy od wieku naszych postaci. Elsa Ellis: Załóżmy. Jest rok 2015 i Elsa ma 21 lat. Ustalamy jej datę urodzenia. Odejmujemy od 2015 roku 21 lat - wychodzi nam 1994 rok. (2015-21=1994) Skoro ustaliliśmy datę urodzenia (dodatkowo ustaliłam ja, że Elsa ma urodziny w zimie). Czas zająć się kiedy poszła do Hogwartu. Dodajemy do daty urodzenia 11 lat. Wychodzi nam 2005. (2015-21=1994 1994+11=2005) Zależy mi na tym by Elsa była w miarę starsza więc ma... 16 lat. Dodajemy do 2005 pięć lat. Wychodzi nam 2010. (2015-21=1994 1994+11=2005 2005+5= 2010) Podsumowując je rok 2010 Elsa ma 16 lat,jest na szóstym roku nauki, urodziła się w zimie w 1994 roku,a naukę w Hogwart zaczęła w 2005 roku. Uczniowie Hogwart wiedzą, że Elsa po zakończeniu nauki ma zasiąść na tronie. Anna Ellis: Tu drauję sobie bełkot i powiem krócej. Anna jest młodsza od Elsy o dwa lata. Ma 14 lat jest na czwartym roku nauki. Urodziła się w lato (tak mi pasuje) w 1996 roku. Naukę Hogwart zaczęła w 2007 roku. Kristoff Gray: Jest starszy od Anny o rok (Teraz liczcie sobie sami). Urodził się w wiosnę. Jack Frost: Jest w wieku Elsy. Też urodził się w zimie. Hans Lloyd: Jest w wieku Elsy. Urodził się jak Anna w lato. W sprawie bohaterów to tyle. Tytuł: It's me Hogwart Autor: AvadaKedavraRiddle (ja) Beta: Brak, ale przyjmę chętnych. Czas i miejsce: Hogwart, rok 2010. Parring: Elsa -> Jack, Anna -> Kristoff, Hans -> OC , inne. Informuje wam, że posiadam: Dysortografię, dysleksję, dysgrafie, dyskalkulię. Ogólnie cały pakiet dysmózgi :D Dodatkowe info: oOoOo - zmiana miejsca *** - zmiana czasu --#-- - koniec rozdziału o*o*o -zmiana czasu i miejsca 'pogrubienie '- mowa węży. kursywa - myśli. Co do pisania. Rozdziały nie będą się pojawiać nałogowo często, ponieważ: a) Jestem leniem, nad leniami. Mogę mieć szklankę z woda metr od siebie, ale jestem leniem i będę umierać na kanapie z pragnienia. b) Mimo, że jestem leniem, mam dużo zajęć w tygodniu. Dodatkowy angielski, basen, harcerstwo no i oczywiście szkoła. c) Prowadzę parę(dużo) innych blogów na blogspocie i muszę mieć dla nich czas. Rozdziały będą się pojawiać na jednym wpisu, który będzie aktualizowany o kolejne rozdziały. Koniec paplaniny zapraszam na Prolog Prolog -Tato, tato! - zawołała zapłakana, białowłosa dziewczynka. Miała 10 lat. Jej niebieskie oczy błyszczały pod wpływem płaczu. - Ja, ja znowu to zrobiłam. - płakała. -C-co co się stało? - zapytał blond włosy mężczyzna. Kucnął przy córce i jego chustką ocierał łzy. -Baw-wiłyśmy się z.. z Anną... Uderzyłam ją w głowę magią.. On-ona jest ca-cala zimna. - chlipała. -Chodź, proszę. - pociągnęła ojca za rękę. Biegli razem długim korytarzem. Dziewczynka prowadziła ojca w stronę sali balowej. Gdy byli blisko, ściany i podłoga były pokryte szronem. Im bliżej drzwi to szron zamieniał się w lód. Coraz grubszy. Stanęli przed drzwiami. Były całe zamrożone. Blondyn wyjął z pochwy drewniany kijek i machną nim wypowiadając słowa. -Bombarda Maxima!* - lód razem z drzwiami rozprysł się na milion kawałeczków, pod wpływem zaklęcia. Weszli do sali. Była cała w lodzie. Na środku leżała ośmioletnia, rudowłosa dziewczynka. Ojciec podbiegł do niej i szeptał coś machając różdżką. Rudowłosa uchyliła oczy i przylgnęła do ojca całym ciałem. -Już nic mi nie jest. - powiedziała. - Nie martw się siostrzyczko jestem zdrowa. Na potwierdzenie swoich słów, wstała i zaczęła skakać. Pech chciał, że poślizgnęła się i upadła na pupę. Sala została napełniona śmiechem dwóch sióstr i ojca. -No to do łóżek moje małe. Późno już - zarządził tata. Dziewczynki grzecznie poszły do łóżek. *** Elsa i Anna obudziły się półgodziny przed śniadaniem. Wykonały toaletę poranna i ubrały się. Razem pobiegły do jadalni. Ścigały się w zamku. Pierwsza jak zawsze była Elsa. -Haha! Znowu wygrałam! - zawołała zziajana białowłosa. Młodsza siostra pokazała jej język i usiadły do stołu. Zjedli w ciszy. Ojciec chrząknął. Dwa rude i białe łebki spojrzały na niego. Poddał białemu łebkowi list. Dziewczynka otworzyła list. -Czytaj na głos! - powiedziała rudowłosa. - Hogwart Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Dyrektor: Mienerwa McGonagall (Order Merlina Drugiej Klasy, Wielki Czar., Gł.Mag, Najwyższa Szycha, Międzynarodowa Konfed. Czarodziejów) Szanowana Pani Ellis, Mamy przyjemność poinformowania Panią, że został Pani przyjęta do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączany listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia. Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 wrzesnia. Oczekujemy pańskiej sowy nie później niż 31 lipca. Z wyrazami szacunku, Luna Lovegood Luna Lovegood zastępca dyrektorki. -Wow! Ale ci zazdroszczę! - zachichotała rudowłosa. -Ty też tam pojedziesz, za dwa lata. - powiedziała matka. Uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco do starszej córki. o*o*o -Elsa Ellis! - wyczytała Luna Lovegood. Elsa nogami z waty pomaszerowała do stołku. Usiadła i usłyszała głos Tiary. -Panna Ellis. Jak miło. Bardzo utalentowana. Ta magia. Spryt, inteligencja i za niedługo będziesz miała duża władzę. Och i wyczuwam... Ale... Jesteś dziedzicem Slytherina drogie dziecko. Nie słyszałam o czymś takim. Och, nie ważne, zabieram wam czas. - rozmyślała Tiara. - SLYTHERIN! - wstała ze stołu oszołomiona. Powitana wiwatem usiadła na brzegu ławki obok białowłosego chłopca. -Och, cześć! Jestem Frost. Jack Frost. - przywitał się chłopiec. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się radośnie. -Cześć. Jestem Elsa Ellis. Ale o mnie słyszałeś. -Ta. To ty masz zostać królowa w Arendell. Zazdroszczę. --#-- Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania